marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
Edits In case anybody gets mad at me for making cuts, I offer the following paragraph as justification: Then Ganke informs Miles his phone had been vibrating all night. Miles checks his phone and it is a message from his Uncle Aaron asking him if he is ok. Miles answers: "Where did you go?" Aaron tells him there are just getting started. Miles answers: "no." Aaron says: "no?" Miles, once again, says: "no." Then Aaron says: "Then maybe I should tell your dad about this." And Miles becomes confused as to what to do with the whole situation with Aaron/The Prowler. '' Exessive. The old version can go on expanded page if it means enough to someone.--MutantMenace (talk) 17:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Earth-616 Since the Earth 616 technically rebooted at the end of Secret Wars adding Miles and some of his supporting cast into it, I think we should create another page for this characters (Ex: Miles Morales (Earth-616) ), I mean, Miles can't remember his old life, he doesn't remember Peter Parker's death, his mother's death, his father knowing his identity, Cloak, Dagger, Ultimate Black Widow, and others. After Secret Wars, Miles Morales (Earth-1610) is no more, he is from Earth-616. Ismazing (talk) 02:07, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Technically, it is Miles a warped character, he is 1610 Miles just as much as Longbow is Hawkeye. Under DC pretenses, it makes sense to keep him, no so much under Marvel.-- MysteryScooby (talk) 19:28, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Where it was said he doesn't remember his previous life in the Ultimate Universe? Did you read Ultimate End? Why would he get all emotional when he saw his mother alive when he woke up in Earth-616 then? :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:17, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Plus, Miles and the people who are important to him were just transplanted from Earth-1610 to Earth-616, with their history being integrated into Earth-616's history with some retcons, just like the former Battleworld's domain Weirdworld. In other words, it's not necessary to create a separate page for Miles and his supporting cast. And the universe wasn't rebooted, it was brought back the way it was before the Secret Wars, with some tweaks. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:46, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Additionally, it has been mentioned in interviews that Miles does remember his previous life. The eight-month time-jump helps get past his period of adaptation to his new reality of residence. And secondly, Earth-616 wasn't rebooted. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 10:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: I don't really think Ultimate End is canon, but, anyway, thank you all, I thought it was rebooted with all the Old Man Logan and Miles stuff. Ismazing (talk) 22:43, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Recent Events? Anyone want to add any recent Events for Miles Morales? :I plan on doing so after the current events unfolding in his book come to an end (i.e. the ''Civil War II tie-in), considering nothing extremely important has happened beyond the grandma and Goldballs subplots. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Champions So his membership in the 616 Champions is obvious. But how is he part of the TRN562 incarnation? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 18:00, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Because the time he was in the game was pre secret wars, his universe was still 1610(was mentioned as so). In the game he just pops up in the Spider-man event to help that universe Spider-Man, and then goes back to his own universe when the event ends. That was 6-7 months ago, now he reappeared in a quest where Viv forms the Champions with Ms. Marvel, Ms. Marvel had become his friend in the Spider-Man event so she invited him to the team(not sure how she contacted him), I don't know if he is still supposed to be on Earth-1610 here, or on Earth-616 since his appearance was very short(two or three lines). :At the end of the day others mods/admins already decided to treat games like they aren't cannon(when it comes to comic book characters), I doubt this will ever be referenced in the comics unless the game writer ends up writing something for Marvel, so I decided to not add the info to his page, but added him to the team roster in those universe pages so I wouldn't have to have this conversation, but someone else did. I'm fine with it staying that way, but if the other mods/admins want to remove his membership from the page I won't have a problem with it either.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 18:20, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) Picture thumb|right Is anyone against changing the picture back to this? I feel like it works a lot better as the main picture since Miles is the main focus of this, as opposed to the current picture, which is full of other characters and distracts from Miles, who should be the focus of the picture. --Sromero78 (talk) 23:33, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :In the short term I'd be opposed to it since he's currently Shadow-Spider and not using the Spider-Man costume; however, assuming he returns to that suit, I'd be fine with it in the long run. -- Annabell (talk) 00:29, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Ultimate or Main Universe? I have never really edited a page so forgive me if i messed up something, but shouldn't the native universe of Miles be changed? I know Bendis with Spider-Men II made clear that somehow Miles still remembers the events pre-Secret Wars, but comics have been keep saying that he is from 616, the latest exemple being Spider-Geddon. Also the last Annual they published about him featured one of his earliest adventures in the 616, a big change as opposed to what happened in the Ultimate Universe. Wouldn't it be more accurate to have two pages for each of Miles' supporting characters, one for the main universe, another for the ultimate? :Character articles here don't change reality designations just because the character changes realities, such as when Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295), Henry McCoy (Earth-295), and Sugar Man (Earth-295) crossed over into Earth-616 following the Age of Apocalypse (Event). The same is true for Miles Morales (Earth-1610) and his supporting cast who were expressly transplanted from Earth-1610 to the Prime Marvel Universe in the closing moment of Secret Wars (2015). Miles Morales (Earth-616) is a completely different character; meanwhile, the events of did not take place in the Prime Marvel Universe, they're a flashback to the Ultimate Universe prior to the Secret Wars relocation, and it's not a change to what happened there, merely an additional untold story detailing the inspiration of certain elements of his costume. -- Annabell (talk) 01:05, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Funny you didn't answered why people are referring to him in the comics as a character from 616, guess this is then encyclopedia of headcanon. -- :::Except I did. The comics say he's from Earth-616 now because he's been transplanted there, just as this article notes in not only the infobox, but also the history text, and the categorization. It's no different than how I say I'm from Oregon, where I have spent nearly three quarters of my life, even though I was born in Los Angeles County as reflected by my birth certificate and Social Security card. -- Annabell (talk) 17:27, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Intelligence Why is Miles intelligence 2 isn't he supposed to be a genius? :Power Grids are official, they're set by Marvel, not by the community; however, it's worth noting that Miles has often been shown to be an average student who struggles with coursework. -- Annabell (talk) 20:18, March 4, 2019 (UTC)